


365 things we love about Bang Chan

by SurpassTheStars



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Author is tired, Bang Chan Deserves Love, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, But Not Any at the Same Time, Fluff, Happy Bang Chan Day, I've Worked On This For 4 Hours Straight, Legitimently Just Fluff, M/M, Multi, No Angst, Not Beta Read, The Rest are Whipped, birthday fic, chan day!!!, if we die we die, much regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 02:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurpassTheStars/pseuds/SurpassTheStars
Summary: He opened it and on the first page, he read ‘365 things we love about bang chan, for every day of the year’ and smiled.





	365 things we love about Bang Chan

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really tired but it's Chan Day so I gotta pull through,, anyway enjoy this I almost turned it to angst multiple times but decided against it you're welcome
> 
> Follow me on twitter [@3rachaeffects](https://twitter.com/3rachaeffects)!

“Welcome, ladies, gents, and non-binary friends, back to CB Radio!” Chan’s voice was heard through the radio stream that broadcasted throughout their university. He has been doing this for a while now, as in for almost 2 years now.

He was a broadcasting major and somehow managed to convince his teachers and higher-ups to start a broadcast of his own to gain ‘work experience’ for the future, they allowed him without much of a fuzz seeing how he was one of the most hardworking students in his batch.

“This month is a special one, we have entered what the kids call ‘spooky season’.” he said with a chuckle, “today is my birthday as well! So today’s broadcast won't be as long as the other ones since I'll be spending it with my family.” 

He let the radio fall silent for a bit, reading the comments other students have left on the stream, “ ‘how was your day CB?’ my day? It was pretty good, professor Yoon didn't show up to lecture so I ended up finishing my essay I was procrastinating doing, so really it worked out at the end”

“Oh! There are multiple birthday wishes in the chat, thank you, everyone, I'll make sure to enjoy today don't worry!”

The show went on smoothly from then, with Chan going on an embarrassingly long rant about all the pets he saw at a shelter and how he wanted to adopt every one of them (“back home I have my dog, berry, who’s a handful but I was so ready to take home 50 kittens, you need to start adopting, people or I  _ will _ end up adopting the whole shelter.”)

After many song suggestions, gossip, chatting, and whatever falls in between those categories Chan ended the radio show thanking everyone who tuned in and wished him a happy birthday. 

He sat in silence in the recording room, looking at his phone to see an onslaught of texts from his friends in their group chat.

\-----

**Bang Chan deserves the world. ** ** _[9 members]_ **

**pixie: ** its chan day get ready bitches

**innie: ** chan birthday!!!!!!

**bin:** don't curse do you want to get murdered by chan

**jinnie** : i mean,,, i wouldnt be opposed to that

**jiji:** Not In My Pure Household

**You:** why is it every time i open the chat i see  something i wish i didnt

**min:** its because we love you mwah

**You: ** ew gay

**minnie: ** thats what you are! a shock right

**wooj:** im ignoring everything above chan get home quickly thnx

**You: ** i just wrapped up the show ill be home soon  ill just go visit jimin and jae at the cafe

**pixie:** woojinnie hyung you cant ignore everything above  its chan day!

\-----

The walk home was peaceful, the sun has just set but it was getting dark pretty fast. Chan was taking his time walking to the shared apartment basking in the last of the calmness before he walks into a room full of chaos.

His friends mean well but in an apartment with 9 people, it gets pretty hectic if you ask him. He stopped in front of a cafe that he usually goes to finish essays between classes so the workers know him by his name, stepping inside the cosy cafe the bell above the door rang and the smell of ground coffee hit him at full force.

Chan walked up to the counter, coming face to face with Jimin, one of the broadcasting majors who help him with the radio show behind the scenes. “Hey Jimin!”

“Well if isn't the birthday boy, how are you Channie,”

“I'm doing good, was heading towards the apartment but wanted to stop by and say hi to you and Jae,”

“Well how about you sit down for a bit I'll call Jae from the back and give you an on the house treat,” she winked before chan even had the chance to refuse, she quickly walked towards the backroom leaving Chan in the mostly empty cafe.

With a sigh, he sat down at one of the tables in the corner, playing with the bracelet his mother gave him before he left Australia. Not soon after, Jae plops down on the chair in front of him effectively making him leave his thought bubble before he spaces out.

“Channie! Happy birthday, bro,” Jae said as he handed chan a gift-wrapped box. “it's from me and Jimin,”

“Oh! you shouldn't have-” Chan started only to get cut off by Jae once again.

“We wanted to don’t worry, just open the gift!”

Chan started at the gift before giving in to his curiosity and opening it, inside the box was a bulky notebook, a bit worn out but relatively new, and a polaroid camera with a small birthday card on it. “Open it,”

He looked up to see Jimin holding a slice of cake and 3 cups of coffee, Jae scooted over to make room for her to sit. Chan opened the card to read what was in it,

_ Dear Channie,  _

_ Happy birthday! You're 22 now how does it feel? You’ll be joining the rest of us old people soon. Knowing jae he probably said the gift was from him and I but almost all of our friends helped us with the book. It's quite bulky, right? We've been getting it ready for your birthday right after your birthday last year I suggest you read it when you're alone unless you want to cry in front of everyone. _

_ The polaroid camera was my idea, I've seen how you would look at them when we go shopping and decided to get you one for your birthday, make sure to make lots of memories with it alright? _

_ Love, Jimin, Jae, and the rest of your loser friends. _

“Thank you for this,

“It’s no problem, Channie. Come on, eat your cake so you can go spend your birthday with your family,”

\-----

**You: ** woojinnie!!!!

**Wooj: ** channie!!!!!!!

**You: ** im almost home and i forgot my card can  you ring me in,,?

**Wooj: ** idiot

**Wooj: ** ill be down soon

**You: ** thank you i love you!

**Wooj: ** love you too

\-----

Chan stood in front of the door with his hands in his pockets, playing with some stray rocks on the ground waiting for Woojin to let him in. Their apartment complex was pretty quiet tonight and he felt sorry for their neighbours who will have to hear these hyperactive uni kids scream into the night.

His head snapped up when he heard the sound of the door opening, to show Woojin with an easy smile, “nice of you to finally join us, come on the rest are waiting,”

Chan knew how to get to their apartment by heart, it would be bad if he didn’t, seeing he lived there and all, but he still followed Woojin like a seemingly lost puppy all the way to the door of their apartment.

When they entered, the place was pitch black, all the lights were turned off and there was no sound whatsoever making Chan confused, didn't Woojin say the rest were waiting for them? Regardless, Chan went and turned on the lights only to be attacked by multiple ‘surprise!’s thrown his way.

He looked around their living room, which was filled top to bottom with birthday decorations, “happy birthday Channie hyung!” Felix said as they all walked towards the couches.

\-----

That birthday was one of the best birthday parties he’s ever had when he moved to Korea for university, he had spent his birthday alone, with a small cupcake in his small apartment. But now celebrating it with his family he felt fuzzier inside, the longing to go back home to Australia dimmed a bit.

So there they were, cuddling in a huge pile in their living room, the lights were turned off and a movie was playing on the screen, Chan was carding his hard through Changbin’s hair as the boy was laying on his lap.

“Hey hyung?” Changbin started softly, continuing after Chan gave him a small hum of acknowledgement, “you know how we love you right.”

“Of course I do Binnie, youre my best of friends,”

“Not like that hyung, I mean romantically,”

“Romantically?” 

“We want to date you,” it was Woojin who spoke this time, the movie now forgotten was the only sound that played as the rest watched anxiously as Chan processed what they had asked him.

“You all want to date… me?”

“Yeah, why wouldn't we?” Minho asked, he didn't know an answer to that it felt so sudden he didn't know how to process it. He knew most of them were open to poly relationships he just didn't know that all of them were.

Also being in a relationship with 8 people seems really hectic but the more he thought about it the more he realised that in a way, they were all in an unofficial relationship so he was willing to try.

“So hyung, will you date us?” Felix asked, the boy anxiously played with the sleeves of his sweater, making Chan smile.

“I'm willing to date all of you,” the scream Jisung and Jeongin let out was rather ear-shattering, and they had to be shushed by the rest but the mood was light and happy.

\-----

They soon fell back into watching the movie, the only thing that changed was Changbin holding his hand, occasionally pressing kisses into his palm and Hyunjin who decided to cuddle up to chan.

Most of them fell asleep halfway through their 5th movie, so Chan thought it was the best time to bring out the notebook he received as a gift from Jimin and Jae. he opened it and on the first page, he read  _ ‘365 things we love about bang chan, for every day of the year’  _ and smiled.

He loved his family.


End file.
